Time Warp
by Nina the Ravenclaw
Summary: Violet ends up in the Avengers world! Features harry/tony, Fem!Pregnant!harry. Adopted from tora-the-devil-cat.
1. Summons

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this story. The first 3-4 chapters are by the original author. Hope you enjoy :)**

Violet Potter is screwed. 5 months pregnant, still recovering from defeating Voldemort, totally had psychological problems, and did she forget to mention _was hurtling through time and space_?! She did not know how, but she did know it was horrible! She was really worried. She didn't know if this would affect her baby or not, but she did know that whoever made this happen was going down. That is her last thought until she is engulfed in a bright white light.

Loki Laufeyson is very satisfied with himself. He had just completed a spell that would summon a champion from another world to fight for him. He would use his magic staff to hijack her mind and then enslave the whole world! Mwahahahahaaa! Starting with the avengers of course…who were right in front of him, staring at him like idiots, except for Thor who realizes what the spell is and quickly informs the rest of the band of idiots. They all shift into battle position as a bright light shines in front of him.

The light continues to grow. Tony was appalled to see the form it took on: a petite pregnant woman who immediately faints as soon as the light fades. Anger courses through his veins as he sees Loki raise his staff to impale the woman because she was of no use. With a well-placed blast, he sends Loki skidding into a wall, and he clanks up to the woman to pick her up from the ground. He slides up his faceplate, and sees her eyes beginning to open.

Her brilliant green eyes framed by impossibly thick lashes peer up at him through the women's glasses.

"Hello," she says in a distinctly British accent, and re-faints.

 **So? What do you think? Let me know and review! I'm up for any feedback you can give me :)**

 **Thanks! -Nina**


	2. Introductions

**Laura (Guest): Teddy is not alive in this AU. In this one, Tonks and Remus had died during the Battle of Hogwarts but didn't leave a baby behind. If I decide to have Teddy in this one, he'll probably be with either Andromeda (Tonks' mom) or the Weasleys.**

 **Thanks for the review!**

 **Now, for some clarification: Voldemort was defeated when Violet (Harry) was 20 and she was very injured so it is taking a long time to recover. She also got pregnant only a month after killing voldemort (was raped; not sure who yet) and yeah!**

 **Anyway, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Violet is quite disoriented. She had woken up briefly, and saw a robot with a human face staring down at her, and since she didn't want to be rude she said hello. That was all the energy she had though, so she immediately fainted again in the handsome robots arms.

-after Violet's refainting-

Tony gently sets the woman on his fancy couch, not caring about the dirt smudging his pristine white genuine leather couch. He turns back to Loki and walks up to him along with the other Avengers. He lifts up his palms, Captain America hefts his shield, Black Widow holds up her guns, Thor raises his hammer, Hawkeye aims an arrow, and Hulk growls in the background. They are all livid at the fact that Loki carelessly pulled someone away from their own dimension, plus she was pregnant which made it doubly worse! Loki lifts his head and spear ready to fight back, until he sees the multitude of weapons aimed at his face and (ahem!) manly parts. He drops his weapon, and slumps back to the ground, defeated.

They get him chained up and shipped back to S.H.I.E.L.D. pretty fast, (Coulson still had a grudge from the whole stabbing incident) and Fury made sure he was extra uncomfortable in his puny, Hulk-proof cell.

The Avengers all turn their attention back to the woman lying on the couch. She is very pale- unhealthily so- with long, black curly hair and glasses. Tony knew from memory that her eyes were bright green, the most intense shade he had ever seen. She is fairly short, probably around 5 feet or so. She looked around 4 or 5 months pregnant. She is wearing pajamas with (coincidence?) the Avengers on them. Tony had to chuckle a bit at those, but he is worried about the number of scars on her body. They looked pretty recent, and he wondered what had happened. Her right arm is in a splint, and it looked very red and painful. Her eyes start to twitch, which meant that she is about to wake up. She opens up her beautiful eyes.

Violet's eyes open slowly, and she looks around, squinting. She has a killer headache, and her whole body hurt. She could barely summon enough energy to grab her head, when she remembers. Her baby! She places her hands on her stomach, trying to search for a sign it was alive. The Avengers watch in sadness as the worried mother-to-be waits for a sign its little heart was still beating, and they sigh in relief as she slumps back, a comforted smile on her face. She turned to the assembled Avengers, waiting for them to start their questions.

"What is your name?" That was Steve.

"Violet Potter."

"Where are you from?" Natasha.

"Great Britain." Violet knew who they were, and so she decides to tell them everything. Well… not _everything_ everything, just the witchy stuff and defeat of moldyshorts and all that jazz.

"Do you know how you got here?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me that! I was sleeping, and I wake up to find myself getting sucked into a ball of light and ending up with the Avengers!" They all glance at each other, and decide to let Bruce take over this one.

"We believe that you have been transported here from your home through a wormhole Loki created to summon a champion from another world. It may not be another world, but you're a champion, correct? We can find you a plane back if you would like to go back."

Violet thinks about this. She really had only bad memories of Britain, and everyone she knew was dead. So she made her decision.

"Would it be possible if... I were to stay in New York? I really only have bad memories of Britain."

"Of course you can! You can even stay in my tower if you want."

Tony doesn't know what had gotten into him. Here he is, offering a woman he didn't even know a place in his tower. But he doesn't regret it. She looked like she just needed a relaxing period in her life. Her face was awed, and she looked up at him like he was her hero. He stared into her eyes, and thought to himself, 'I'm so glad me and pepper broke up.'

Oooooohhhhh, Pepper! She was still his assistant, even though he took back the job of being CEO of Stark Industries when they broke up. He really wasn't too sad about it. He didn't feel a spark with her, and he did not want to be in a relationship with someone he didn't love. Pepper was pretty cut up about it though. Steve's voice cut in.

"We better take her to S.H.I.E.L.D., and inform Director Fury."

Violet is helped up, but as soon as her knees give out, Captain America scoops her up into his arms. Tony had gone somewhere… oh wait, there he is! He came back sans iron man armor and with a blanket.

They load up into a big car, probably to drive to this S.H.I.E.L.D. place. The last thing she can remember is leaning on Tony's shoulder, blanket tucked around her, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **So... thoughts? If so, please click on the pretty button and review!**

 **Till later! -Nina**


	3. Fury and SHIELD

**.77: Thanks! I plan on it :)**

 **Nataly SkyPot: Gracias :)**

 **Justaislinn: Thanks! I agree that it is a bit rushed. Of course there has to be a little bit goofy. I didn't want to alter the original chapters too much. It'll be fixed in the next chapter, which will be the beginning of my own :)**

 **Guest #1: Of course!**

 **Natyob: Thanks! I will.**

 **HaruHarry: Probably. This is a story I adopted from tora-the-devil-cat if that name sounds familiar? If you remember that story let me know!**

 **Sagitarscorpion1: Thanks! I'm definitely going to do background stuff about the baby's father. Any thoughts on who you would like it to be? I draw the line at the Weasleys, because that would be too weird. I'm thinking about someone on the Dark side. You'll just have to see what happens to dear Violet. She already let them know about her magic in the 2** **nd** **chapter. I was thinking of fixing that so it is more obvious.**

 **Phew! Lots of awesome reviews! Anyways, here is the next chapter, which is the last of the original chapters. Enjoy :D**

Tony gently shakes Violet awake, but it seemed that she was still very sleepy as all she did was make a little snuffling noise and bury her face into his shoulder. He mentally has a cuteness overload attack. Violet curls around her stomach and had shifted so she was practically on Tony's lap. He didn't mind. He lifts her up, frowning as he feels how light she is and brings her out of the car. This seems to wake her up, but instead of trying to get down, she threads her arms around his neck and presses her face to his chest, closing her eyes.

"Sorry Violet; can't let you sleep. We have to take you to Fury," Tony's smooth voice cuts into her thoughts, and she grumbles but opens her eyes. They are in a metal corridor, with dozens of doors and hallways branching out of it. They were headed to what she assumed was the Director's office. When they arrive, Violet slips down from Tony's arms and stands wobbly, entering Fury's room.

Fury's face was priceless. Tony quickly whips out his StarkPhone and snaps a picture. The Director stalks up to Violet in all his leather glory and snarls down at her.

"Who are you?"

Violet, to her credit didn't flinch, and calmly answers with, "Violet Potter."

Fury just blinks, and turns to Bruce for answers. Bruce explains how Violet got here, and who she was. After the explanation, Fury- used to superpowers and whatnot- turns to Violet.

"You're joining the Avengers. Once you deliver that baby that is your job."

"What if I don't want to join the Avengers?" Violet replies angrily.

"You have no choice."

"With all due respect, Director, I am tired of being told that I _have_ to do anything. Oh, Violet, you're the Girl-Who-Lived so you have to defeat Voldemort. Oh Violet, you have to join the Oder because you're the symbol for the Light. Violet you have to fight a war to save the skins of people who turn against you in a heartbeat. Can't I just have a normal life without having to save anyone else's skins or fight?"

"Nevertheless Ms. Potter. You will join the Avengers in five months."

And with that, Fury stalks off to god knows where, and leaves the team standing there, confused and angry.

Tony hugged Violet to his chest and mumbled in her ear, "Don't worry Violet. We'll fix this.

On the way back to Stark tower, Violet just stares through the window, ignoring the tears streaming down her face, landing in her lap.

Tony sets Violet up with a room close to his, and made sure she had anything she needed. Tony knew that he was in love. Her coffee colored curls framed her heart shaped face perfectly, and her petite form going up to about his chin was perfectly proportioned. She was about five months along, and always wore blouses and jeans or t-shirts and sweatpants. No dresses, skirts, or anything girly. He was really worried about her weight though. She was very light especially considering the fact she was pregnant, and her cheekbones jutted out of her too pale face. Her deep green eyes were shadowed by dark rings, and her fringe covered a lightning shaped scar. On her cheek was another scar going from above her ear to just below her cheekbone. It didn't detract from her beauty at all, just added a new thing to love. But Tony noticed other scars. There were cuts and bruises and thick scars around Violets wrists, and once or twice, he caught a glimpse of long scars on her back. Her arm was splinted, red, and sore. Tony wondered what happened. He would find out eventually.

Later that evening, all of the Avengers were assembled on the couch for a movie night. They were watching Little Shop of Horrors. Clint and Natasha were sitting on a couch together, Natasha in his lap, cuddling. Thor was sitting on the floor, hammer nearby, eyes glued to the TV. Steve sat in the armchair, looking disturbed by the movie. Tony and Violet were sitting together, her head on his shoulder, both hands on her stomach, gently nodding off to sleep.

Tony sees that Violet is asleep, kisses the top of her head, and whispers, "Sleep well."

 **Thoughts? What do you guys want to see happen in this story? Who do you want to be the baby's father? Let me know! I draw the line at any of the Weasleys because that would be weird. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **Stay cool! -Nina**


	4. Doctor Appointments and Shopping Trips

**Terminally ill: I'm not sure if I like it. What is it? Message me about it sometime soon!**

 **Vi38: Thank you :)**

 **Guest #1: Teddy is nonexistent in this story (sorry Teddy fans!). The father will be revealed in a couple of chapters. I think you'll be pleased. They found out about her being a witch and everything (except the rape) in the 2** **nd** **chapter. Sorry if I wasn't clear enough at that part.**

 **Natyob: Same here. Tony is definitely nice with that loveable nasty, sarcastic streak! He's my favorite Avenger 3 Violet is definitely protective of her baby and wouldn't put it at risk. Even though some would perceive it as risky (it's people she never knew in an unfamiliar place!), Violet had heard of the Avengers and therefore trusts them to protect her and her baby. If they were real I would. Perhaps the relationship between Violet and Tony shouldn't have started so early, but that is what the original author did, and as a romantic at heart I believe that love at first sight can happen and decided to roll with it.**

 **Iw117149: The father is not going to be any of the Weasleys. To me, they are Violet's family and it would just be wrong for them to rape her. I am not opposed to doing a Fred and fem!Harry pairing in a new story ;) We'll see. Thanks! I'm kind of excited to see where this goes as well.**

 **Isali (guest): I am going to do someone around her age.**

 **Guest #2: You get your wish! See my announcement below :)**

 **Silvermane 1: I'm not sure if Death could have done anything against Asgardian magic. I'll figure out a way for her to get her stuff, don't worry. There'll also be plenty of Thor protecting Violet, particularly when it comes to S.H.I.E.L.D. She is going to do everything in her power to not be part of S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers. As she had stated, she is tired of people telling her what to do.**

 **kaley the vampire lover: Thank you!**

 **TENaSeein: I know, I know, but it's Fury. I think that he was just saying that in a way to mean ASAP. I can't see her being in S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers Maybe helping with some magical foes that they can't fight without her, but otherwise no.**

 **Eliana34: Je suis désolé que les personnages semblent cette façon. Je vais essayer de résoudre ce problème . L'amour entre Violet et Tony ne va pas être parfait tout le temps. Je présente également mes excuses pour mon écriture bâclée. Que puis-je faire pour résoudre ce problème? Des conseils seraient appréciés. (I'm sorry that the characters seem that way. I'll try to fix that. The love between Violet and Tony isn't going to be perfect all the time. I also apologize for my sloppy writing. What can I do to fix that? Any tips would be appreciated.)**

 **Parallel Parabox: I have decided and it's in the announcement shortly before the story. Check it out! I think you'll be pleased. He isn't dead. I'm glad that this has made you curious. It's something I try to do to keep readers (including myself) interested.**

 **Guest #3: The baby's dad is in the announcement before the story. I think you'll like who it is. I was contemplating Tom Riddle, but it wouldn't work as well with the overall story, I think. Perhaps I'll do another fanfic with a fem!Harry carrying Tom's baby.**

 **Eiralily (Guest): Thanks for your kind review. I hope that this meets your expectations.**

 **Skywroe: Don't worry! I don't plan on having Violet joining SHIELD. I agree that she would besick of fighting. I was thinking that if she got any job at all in this (not likely, just an idea) she would be a doctor or something similar. She is going to be sassy and not too girly. She would also want to focus on family because of her distinct lack of having one.**

 **Thanks for the comments everyone! I'm alive! Sorry I haven't updated sooner. The life of a college student is a busy one. Hopefully you're not too upset. The good news: it is almost summer break, so I should have more time to write. I'm also happy to announce that this chapter is the first chapter written by yours truly :) Also, I have decided that the father is going to be Draco Malfoy. I hope you like it!**

* * *

A week has passed since Violet had been brought to New York. Tony (with the help of Natasha and Pepper) had bought her clothing and today Natasha and Pepper were going to take her to the Doctor's for a check-up. For this, Violet wears a pair of sweatpants and a plain, green t-shirt. Natasha was looking quite uncomfortable in a pair of black slacks and a black blouse, like she wanted to be anywhere but the doctor's office. Pepper was wearing a suit, but was looking forward to the appointment.

"Alright Ms. Potter, if you'd just take a seat," Dr. Olsen states while gesturing at the exam table. Violet sits down, still somewhat peeved by some of the tests she had to do, like the blood tests and other similar exams. Just twenty minutes ago she was told to drink several glasses and she was feeling very uncomfortable as the baby was resting near her bladder.

Dr. Olsen runs an ultrasound and finds that the baby is developing and growing well.

However, she would still "need to gain a few pounds" since she was underweight. Violet cringes at that. She was still not really able to handle normal food portions due to her abusive childhood. Pepper looks only too happy to have a chance to go mother hen on Violet.

Dr. Olsen then asks if Violet wanted to know her baby's gender. Violet nods. That was one of the things that she wouldn't have been able to do in the magical world. The magical world just simply didn't have a spell, or the ability, to perform ultrasounds or determine gender.

The Doctor smiles and moves the sensor around for a moment.

"Well Ms. Potter, it looks like you are expecting a girl!"

Violet smiles. She had always wanted to have a girl. Pepper squeals in joy, and even Natasha cracks a smile. The doctor prints out pictures of the ultrasound for the mother-to-be and gives her a cloth to wipe the goo from her stomach, as well as directions to the nearest restroom.

Once they left the doctor's office the three women decided to go and grab lunch at a nearby café. After polishing off their sandwiches and fruit they head to a baby store to buy a couple of items to celebrate the news. They pick out a large pink teddy bear, a nice frame for the ultrasound pictures, and an outfit for when the baby was just a bit bigger.

After their baby shopping they went back to the Avenger's Tower. After putting away the shopping the three women find the rest of the Avengers hanging out in the entertainment room, either watching television or just talking with a beer in their hands.

Tony stands and leads Violet to her usual spot on the couch. They share a kiss.

"Hey Vi. How'd the Doctor's appointment go?"

Violet broke out a huge grin while pulling out one of the ultrasound pictures. She hands it to Tony who looks at it, very confused. Violet giggles at that, then points out the head, feet, and hands of the baby in the picture. Tony then passes it on to the next person.

"The Doctor said that everything is going well, except that _I_ need to gain more weight."

Tony snorts at that.

"Yeah, you do! You're practically skin and bones!" He puts a hand all the way around her wrist for emphasis. Violet glares at him. Sensing danger, Tony gulps and decided to change the subject. "What else did the Doc say?"

"I'm expecting a girl!"

Choruses of 'congratulations' and an exceptionally enthusiastic bear hug from Thor are given.

"We need to talk baby names soon!" Pepper says with a sparkle of mirth after Violet is saved from being crushed by Thor's hug. Violet chose a diplomatic nod while Tony groans loudly, knowing that Pepper would be on their case about it.

"My mom's side of the family always chose a floral name for their daughters, and my father's side doesn't have any sort of tradition. My deceased Godfather's family chooses names from astronomy. Coming from the wealthier, aristocratic side of magical Britain, it is tradition that I need to follow," Violet says after a moment of thought.

"Well, that narrows it down nicely," Pepper says before heading to the door. "I have to leave, however. Stark Company doesn't run itself, you know. I'll send over some floral and astronomical names and meanings soon."

"Thanks Pep! See you later," Tony says to the retreating red-heads back.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Once again, I'm so, so sorry for not updating in almost a year. I know that college is not the best excuse, but never underestimate the power of sixteen credit hours and their ability to make it so you have little to no time to do much writing.**

 **Please review and let me know what you want to have happen next. I desperately need ideas! I'll try to update either tomorrow or next week, depending on time.**

 **Thanks! -Nina**


End file.
